Crimson Eyes
by SoulSavior71
Summary: Set in an Alternate universe. Obito was leaving after a confrontation with Rin and runs into an old friend and new crush. Horrible at summaries, but enjoy the story.


**Crimson Eyes**

**Yo people I'm here with a one shot for a favorite pairing of mine Obito x Kurenai. It's kinda sad there's not a lot of people who like this pairing. The only way you can find this pairing is that if you go to Naruto fanfics and put the characters Torune and Kurenai, there's like two fics so now that that's out of my system enjoy this one shot.**

**Obito's P.O.V**

As I walked away from Rin I couldn't help, but think why I even liked her. I mean sure she's pretty, but I'm sick of this! She was always choosing Kakashi's side over mine and everytime he starts something she scolds me.

_'Maybe I should just give up on finding love and start taking my ninja duties seriously.'_ I thought, but since I was so caught up in my thoughts, and thinking of ways to get back at Kakashi I didn't look where I was going and ran into something...

"Ow!"

or someone.

As I got up I couldn't help, but take a look at who I ran into and I was breathless. She looked to be around my age her long, dark, wavy hair contrasted with her alabaster skin and I wondered what it would feel like to run my hands through it, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of red I have ever seen, she was wearing the standard Chunin flak jacket, along with a red mesh armor long sleeve blouse, knee length black form fitting shorts and blue ninja sandals,

"Ah! Sorry!" I apologized and helped her back up. I ignored the spark I felt when our fingers touched.

"It's okay, Obito." the girl said and as I took a better look I realized it was Kurenai Yuhi an academy friend and my new crush

**Kurenai's P.O.V**

_" I can't believe it, Obito -my crush since I was a kid- was talking to me!' _I thought as he checked to see if I was alright and I couldn't help, but look at him. His black hair was spiky as usual, his tanned skin made him stand out from his clan, his coal eyes were so alluring she could get lost in them, like herself he wore the Chunin flak jacket, under it he wore a blue long sleeve shirt with an orange trim on the sleeves and neck, blue gloves with metal plating on the back of it, blue shinobi pants wrapped in bandages from mid shin to his ankles, blue ninja sandals, and his dark blue forehead protector. Yet something was missing..._'his goggles.' _I thought so I decided to ask him.

"Um...Obito?"

"Yeah, Kurenai." He replied.

"What happened to your goggles?"

"Oh! They were needed as a distraction on our last mission, but they ended up getting crushed by the enemy ninja." He said like it didn't matter, but I knew he loved those goggles so I decided what I was gonna do.

"Hey, Obito?" I asked

"Yeah?" he said.

"What's your favorite colors?" I asked again.

"Orange and blue. Why?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"No reason. Well I gotta go." I said with a smile on my face.

**Obito's P.O.V**

I was kind of disappointed she had to go, but just as she was about to walk away she turned and faced me again.

"Obito, let's meet up here again. Okay?" Kurenai said with a smile and a hopeful look in her eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Alright." I said as I smiled at her.

"Great!" she said and her eyes shined with happiness as she turned and walked away. I couldn't help, but let a goofy grin cover my face as I jumped on the buildings as I headed to the Uchiha compound for some much needed sleep.

_'What a great day.' _was my last thought before I finally slept and waited for the next day

**( Next Day )**

**Kurenai's P.O.V**

_'I can't wait to see Obito again.' _I thought to myself and waited at our meeting place. I remember back when we were in the academy we rarely talked, but as our teams kept going on missions together we started talking more, and we became friends.

"Kurenai!" someone called out to me and I turned. It was Obito.

"Hello Obito." I greeted and I couldn't help, but stare into his captivating eyes.

"So what did you want to meet up here for?" he asked. Which caused me to remember why we were here in the first place.

"Well remember how you said your goggles were crushed on your last mission." I told him.

"Yeah." he said.

"And when I asked what's your favorite colors." I said to him. Which caused him to perk up.

"Yeah. What's your point?" Obito said as he seemed to want to know why I'm talking about his crushed goggles and his favorite colors.

"I-It's because I got this for you." I said quietly as I pulled something out of my shuriken pouch and handed it to him.

* * *

**Obito's P.O.V**

_'I wonder what it is?' _I thought as I accepted the gift that was wrapped in red paper. I stared at it before looking at Kurenai who looked tense, and I decide to see what it was. As I carefully took off the wrapping I gasped as I saw what it was. Brand new goggles.

"Is this for me?" I asked and she nodded her head shyly. I looked back at the goggles and they looked just like my old ones except the gray was darker and the strap was a dark blue.

"I know how much you loved those goggles of yours, and you just didn't seem you without them." she told me with a gentle smile that made me blush.

"Well thanks, Kurenai." I said with a smile and a soft look in my eyes.

"Don't mention it." she said

I just stared at her and pulled her into a hug inhaling her honey scent as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I mean it Kurenai. Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"Your welcome." she whispered back and we broke our embrace.

"So I'll see you later. Right?" I asked her with a soft gaze as I started turning away from her.

"Yeah." Kurenai responded.

"Great." I said and turned to leave back to the compound.

"Obito?"

"Yeah." I said as I turned around and Kurenai put a hand behind by head before she brought it down and planted a kiss on my cheek. I was pretty sure my face was the color of her eyes.

"That was another present from me to you." she said with a sly smile and a loving gaze as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'Best day ever!' _I thought and had a goofy grin on my face as I left to train. And all of this happened because I fell for a girl with crimson eyes.


End file.
